


Caught In The Act

by sorryuser



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum in Lace, Lace Panties, M/M, feminine calum, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:</p><p>"could you write a malum one where Michael walks in on calum fingering himself and then calum rides him??? Or something like that idk I'm just asking for smut basically"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

Michael can't believe it at first. Who knew Calum, bass player Calum, band t-shirt Calum, "ladies man" Calum, Calum of all people, would be into that. But there he is, pink lace panties pushed to the side, a purple glass dildo sliding into him. He's whimpering, crying even, his thighs moving up and down, fucking himself fast on the dildo.

And Michael shouldn't be jealous of a fucking dildo but he is. Calum's facing away from the door so he hasn't noticed Michael yet. He's pulling his own hair and playing with his nipples. He shouldn't be so turned on by this but the noises Calum's making around so.. girly. His gasps are high pitched and his moans are short and sweet. Michael shoves a hand down his jeans and strokes his cock, embarrassed about how hard he's gotten from just watching.

Calum reaches back and grabs the dildo. He falls forward on his face and fucks himself harder. Michael has an amazing view of Calum's hole and the panties stretched around his ass. He can't help but groan, a little louder than he expected.

Calum sits up quickly removing the dildo. Once he see's who it is, he blushes furiously and covers himself with a pillow.

"Holy shit, Michael, ever heard of knocking? Stop that!" Calum rushes out, enable to meet Michael's eyes.

"Ever heard of a lock?" Michael says, taking his hand out of his pants, "But hey, don't stop on my behalf," He smirks.

"Shut up and get out," Calum whispers, covering his face in embarrassment.

"But, you really don't want me to, do you?" Michael says, stepping closer to the bed.

"Michael, stop playing around. Get out." Calum says.

Michael kneels onto the bed and yanks the pillow away, "Michael! Give it back!" He quickly covers himself with his hands.

"So pretty in lace, who would've known?" He smiles at Calum, "Let me take care of you, I can give you a lot more pleasure than that dildo ever will, baby girl," He smirks.

"Baby girl?" Calum repeats softly.

"Yeah, you like it? Like when I call you a girl?" Michael says, mouth traveling to Calum's collar bone. Calum nods softly, running his hands through Michael's hair.

Michael begins to kiss his neck, "M-Michael?" Calum's hands grab at Michael's shoulders.

"Spread your legs." Michael stats, gripping Calum's thighs and spreading them wide, he settles between them.

His hands run over Calum's lace covered cock, making him whine.

"Can I..?" Calum begins.

"Can you what, baby girl?" Michael asks.

"Can I ride you?" Calum whispers.

"Fuck yeah," Michael says, quickly moving them to where Calum was straddling him.

Calum grinds down against Michael, "God, I can feel you." Calum whimpers.

"You'd feel me better if I was inside you," Michael says, grabbing Calum's ass and pushing the lace aside. He pulls his cock out and aligns it with Calum's hole.

"Wait wait, no prep?" Calum asks, slightly nervous now.

"I can't wait, watching you and that dildo got me all riled up," Michael groans.

"Won't it hurt though?" Calum asks, blushing.

"Kitten," Michael says, stroking Calum's thighs, "You were just fucking yourself with a glass dildo."

"But it wasn't a big one. Not as big as you," Calum bites his lip, looking back at Michael's cock, hard and leaking with pre-come.

"I promise you it won't hurt, tell me to stop if it does," He smiles a reassuring smile at Calum.

He nods slightly and starts to sit on Michael's cock. He winces a couple times but doesn't stop, letting his ass hit Michael's hips. Michael groans and holds Calum's hips tightly.

He grinds up into Calum, slowly fucking him with shallow thrusts, "You're so big," Calum moans, placing his hands flat on Michael's chest.

Michael sits up, tightly wrapping his arms around Calum's waist, "Fuck, baby girl, you're so tight," He groans.

"Saw you in rehearsal, shaking your hips, I had to have you," Michael says, watching Calum's eyes shut in pleasure.

"Mikey," He whimpers, "I-I'm gonna.."

Michael smirks, "Already? Not even 10 minutes in and you're already about to cum. Come on, baby girl, I know you can last longer."

Calum shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut, "Ngh, no, I can't, please Michael," He gasps.

"Okay, kitten, go ahead and cum," He kisses Calum's neck, pushing him over the edge.

Calum shuts his mouth tightly and let out a high pithed whine, cumming all over Michael's shirt, "Sorry.." he says.

"It's fine, babe, but you can make it up to me by making me cum, yeah?" He smirks.

Calum moves his hips slowly in circle, whimpering at the over-stimulation, "Fuck, Mikey." His hands grip the headboard.

"Shit, baby girl, such a tight hole," Michael say before cumming inside of Calum.

"I can't believe we just did that.." Michael laughs, breathlessly, softly stroking Calum's hips.

"Neither can I." Calum smiles, he leans down to Michael and hesitantly places a kiss on his lips.

"Can I-uh, Can I, like, take you out to coffee.. sometime?" Michael asks.

Calum blushes, "Such a weird time to ask that when you still have your cock up my ass but yeah, yeah you can."

They clean up and Calum gets into a comfy set of clothes. Michael stays there with him until he falls asleep. He then places a kiss on Calum's forehead and leaves to his own bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> comment prompts below if you want!


End file.
